Ayumu Inoue
Ayumu Inoue is the third son and the fifth child of the Inoue family and is demon hunter in training. Ayumu is the 15-year old son of Hotoke Inoue and Harumi Inoue. He is the younger brother of Ryuu, Tora, Isamu, and Fumiko and the older brother of Nanami. He is also the younger half brother of Yui Komori. He is the third nephew of the late Ichiro Inoue and the third grandson of the two previous heads of the Inoue Household. Appearance Ayumu has short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He has a slender body and pale skin. He wears a blue button shirt and creamy pants. He also wears light brown shoes. Personality Ayumu is a deep dreamer as he wants to be a demon hunter. He is kind and sweet despite not having much experience of the outside world much. While Ayumu can be a bit naïve at times, he is aware that being a demon hunter is dangerous. He is known to looked up the much experience hunters (such as his older sister Tora). Ayumu is also a bit ignorant of the Demon World and its people. However, Ayumu does value human lives over the lives of demons. History Ayumu born in the wealthy Inoue household as the third son and fifth child. Since at a young age, Ayumu admired the demon hunters and wanted to join them. He soon began his training when he was a bit older and learned more about the true history of mankind. Ayumu spend the years training and soon agreed that humans are more superior than demons. Ayumu grew closer to his sister Tora because of their careers as hunters. Still, Ayumu wanted to be his own one day. Relationships Hotoke Inoue Hotoke is Ayumu's father. Ayumu isn't close to his father. But Hotoke does seems to support his demon hunting career than his sister's. Harumi Inoue Harumi is Ayumu's mother. Ayumu loves his mother a lot. Ayumu wants to be the son that his mother would be proud of. Harumi is always worried about her son and made his older sister to promise to look after him. Ryuu Inoue Ryuu is Ayumu's eldes brother. Tora Inoue Tora is Ayumu's older sister. Since Tora is already an experienced demon, Ayumu's following their family tradition. Ayumu strongly admires his older sister and wants her to be proud of him. Isamu Inoue Isamu is Ayumu's older brother. Fumiko Inoue Fumiko is Ayumu's older sister. Nanami Inoue Nanami is Ayumu's youngest sister. Yui Komori Yui is Ayumu's illegitimate older half sister. They have different mothers but they share the same father. Abilities As a demon hunter in training Ayumu is very inexperienced but shows to have expectation. Gun shooting Ayumu shows to be a good shooter when he's at practice. Trivia * Ayumu's name means "Dream and vision". * He wants to be the most legendary hunter in history of all time. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Hunters Category:Inoue Family Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Yui's Family Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Homeschooled Category:Grandchildren Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Murderers Category:Minor Characters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Anti-Villains